Draco's Secret
by Song Of Shade
Summary: Draco has a mysterious secret that Harry is determined to find out. One-shot. One of the most random fanfics you will ever read. *Guaranteed.


Draco sprinted outside to the Hogwarts grounds, the summer breeze whipping his blond hair around his face. His pale eyes glinted with malicious victory as he ran towards the great oak tree that overlooked the lake. Breathing heavily, Draco reached the tree and leaned against its trunk. He took a small leather book out from inside his robes and stared as it as a victorious smile spread across his face.

Harry had just woken up from a pleasant daydream where he had been dancing in a field of daisies and lilies when all of a sudden the flowers turned into butterfly fairies. The fairies took him to their magical candy castle and they danced all day and deep into the night. But there was no time for that now! He had to steel himself for what was coming, his happiness already draining from the thought of his next class.

They left History Of Magic as usual, with Ron complaining about the 16 inch essay on the goblin rebellions they had to do and Hermione pestering them both on paying more attention in class. Harry wasn't listening, he was dreading the next class more and more, the last bit of the daydream happiness slipped away as the three friends began there descent into the dungeons.

Potions was Harry's least favorite subject. Not only did the professor hate his guts, but Harry had a knack for screwing up every potion he tried to make. Today, they were supposed to be making a Strengthening Solution, but by the end of the day Harry's potion looked like the melted remains of Eargit the Ugly.

Snape loomed over Harry, a sneer twisting his features, "What is this supposed to be, Potter? Your recycled breakfast?"

The Slytherins erupted in laughter, and Harry's face reddened with fury and embarrassment. Snape vanished the potion out of Harry's cauldron, but the stench still lingered. "No points again, Potter," Snape added, his black eyes glinting with wicked amusement.

The trio left the Potions room in a rush, Hermione was dying to get to the library to study up on the goblin rebellions and was insisting that Harry and Ron accompany her.

"That was totally unfair that Snape gave you no points again," Ron said angrily, the duo had twin hatred for Snape.

Harry was still obviously fuming as they reached the library. They searched for the books they needed and sat down at a table.

"You're being quiet for once," Ron said to her Hermione, noticing that she hadn't thrown in her own insults at Snape on their way to the library. Ron's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you're on Snape's side!" Ron accused.

"No, of course not!" Hermione snapped back, remembering to be quiet in the library. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"About what?" Harry asked, his anger ebbing slightly as he reread the same sentence about Brodrig the Boss-Eyed for the fourth time.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione replied matter-of-factly as she poured over her own book, taking notes.

Ron and Harry stared at her, mouths open in identical images of shock.

"Are you saying that you—you _fancy_ him?" Ron spluttered, his face so red that his freckles were hidden.

Hermione looked up in shock and irritation. "Of course not!" she hissed.

"Then what?" Harry demanded, straightening his glasses. He had leaned forward so suddenly they had almost slipped off his nose.

"I just thought it was odd that he wasn't laughing at Harry," Hermione explained in a resentful tone, offended that they'd even think that she would ever fancy Malfoy.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, thinking hard. "Huh. I thought he did."

Harry was also thinking.

They returned to the Gryffindor dormitory, completely forgetting about the Draco incident. As Harry lay on his bed, the outburst in the library made its way back onto his memory. He rolled over onto his side, wondering what could make Draco not even crack a smile at Harry's expense. He was still pondering this information when he slipped into unconsciousness.

As Harry slept, he dreamed.

He was back in the butterfly fairy meadow, and everything was bright and cheery. The ants were dancing with the fireflies, their songs of joy blasting through the clear blue sky.

_O land of the fairies_

_And cheery yellow sprinkles_

_On the green prairies_

_Let us dance and let's sing_

_O song of the flowers_

_And happy lots of sunlight_

_With these great powers_

_Let us dance and let's sing_

Harry was singing and dancing along with the rest, spinning happily through the flowers. He tripped over a rock and fell. But before he hit the ground, he was caught by strong arms. He was pulled into a hug, and someone's breath tickled his ear. Harry heard the faintest of whispers, spoken by a familiar voice.

"_Be Careful."_

Harry woke up, not sure where he was or why the soft green meadows of the Spring Fairies were nowhere to be found. He closed his eyes, and once again he was succumbed to a dreamless slumber.

Harry woke up the next morning haven forgotten the dream, and the kind voice that had spoken ever so softly in his ear.

Harry's classes passed in a blur, and soon he was at Care Of Magical Creatures, which he shared with the Slytherins. Harry caught Draco's eye, but the blond just turned red and looked away. Harry wanted to know what was going on with Draco, and he was determined to find out.

Harry waited impatiently for Care Of Magical Creatures to end, so he could confront Draco.

"Don't wait up for me," Harry told Ron and Hermione quietly as the class neared its final minutes. They looked confused, but they didn't argue.

When the class ended, Hermione and Ron left and Draco headed out with his gang of Slytherins. Harry flicked his wand, and Draco's bag split and his spell books tumbled out.

"I'll be there in a second," Draco told the Slytherins in an annoyed voice, waving them away.

_Perfect._ Harry walked up to Draco and picked up one of his books. Draco jerked up right, his face instantly turning a bright red color.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" Draco demanded angrily, but his voice faltered.

Harry's heart suddenly panicked. _What if he found the book?_ He thought of the little leather journal he kept tucked under his bed. His most private writings were in that book. "Why don't you just tell me what's up, Malfoy?" Harry said, his voiced strained under his angry tone.

Draco looked up at Harry nervously. "Well…" Draco struggled for words.

"Well what?" Harry demanded. _Oh God. He's found the book!_

Draco looked up at Harry from under his blond eyelashes. He fidgeted with the strap of his bag. "I've been meaning to tell you…" Draco's face got even redder, and he looked away.

"Tell me wha-?"

Harry was cut off as Draco blurted, "I'm in love, love, love with you, Senpai!"*

Harry stared at Draco for a long moment.

"_I feel the same way."_

The book fell out of Draco's hands, the grass muffling the sound of its fall. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Draco's face became a mask of utter horror, and he looked up slowly, only to see Harry's face mirrored with the same emotion.

One though ran through Harry's mind;

_HE FOUND THE BOOK._

A/N: This is the second fanfic I've written, and it is once again written for my fanfiction-obsessed sister. About the song, it isn't real, I actually created this and I even sung it out loud and created a melody for it and everything so I guess what I'm saying is COPYRIGHT.

Explaining The Joke: I hate doing this, it usually means the joke is so crappy that is has to be explained for the reader to get it. At the beginning Draco was reading a book, also known as "The Book" in Harry's mind. The book is a DracoxHarry fanfic written by Harry himself. At the end, you find out that the whole time it was just some sick twisted love story Harry created. It was based on this picture I found of Draco with a look of utter terror on his face and I could only think of one thing; HE READ A FANFIC.

*This was actually a quote from a popular anime _Ouran High School Host Club_. Tamaki daydreams about Haruhi falling in love with him, and this is what she exclaims. All of you weeaboos are really pissed because that's incorrect. _Senpai_ is a term used for people in your school who are older than you, you refer to them as "senpai", and Draco and Harry are in the same year making this incorrect, but, hey, hopefully you got some laughs.

And, yes, the entire plot was "I Hope Senpai Will Notice Me".


End file.
